


An unexpected visit

by ernads



Series: Inconvenient traditions [1]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/pseuds/ernads
Summary: Toby returns home to an unexpected visit from an old friend
Relationships: October "Toby" Daye/The Luidaeg
Series: Inconvenient traditions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	An unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autobotscoutriella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotscoutriella/gifts).



The downtown San Francisco store was practically deserted. Small surprise there, given that it was nearly one in the morning. May—my Fetch and and adopted sister (May was the only sister I was willing to acknowledge. I refuse to give my biological sister that honor) — was in the produce department, tormenting the resident pixies. Their shrieks of irritation were almost enough to distract me from the task at hand. Almost; not quite. We had a mission, and I was, by Oberon, going to accomplish it.

Our task was simple yet complex. We have to feed a houseful of teenagers.

I grabbed some cereal, a bag of pasta and some sort of Meatballs tomato sauce and proceeded to check out my groceries. “May,” I called over my shoulder,. “come along the boys are waiting”.

“Hey!” May jogged toward me with an armload of cantaloupes. She dumped them unceremoniously into the cart, without regard for what might be crushed in the process. “Can I drive tonight”?

“No “ I replied. “I want to get home tonight”.

“Spoilsport”.

We paid and drove the short distance home. The very sound of the word “home” was almost alien to me. I had lost my mortal world several years ago and I’m still surprised I've managed to build up a new family. I was still new to the concept of having a family again. It took some time to become used to the idea that I had a fiance, now, and that several teenagers called my home their own.

We stepped out of the car and headed to the house. Before we could enter, though, a frighteningly familiar voice came to my ears. “Took you long enough,” the Luidaeg called drily.

I managed to hide my surprise under a “Luidaeg. How good to see you. What are you doing here”?

“Don’t try to lie, Toby. That’s not your strongest suit. This isn’t a social visit, as you might surmise. I have business with you tonight, and I’m annoyed enough you kept me waiting for half the night.”

“I didn’t know you were coming,” I protested. “Maybe if you had called me before dropping in on me...”

“Well, I’m here now, so let me in and let’s get going with this. The night is not getting younger.”

We entered. The living room was deserted, meaning that the boys were holed up in their room.

“Tea, Luidaeg”? I asked.

“Yes,you know how I like my tea by now”.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to foralllove.tumblr.com


End file.
